


A Gentlefolk's Invitation

by motetus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, Arthur and the King of the Other. An illustration of a festival scene from Ambitious' fantasy AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentlefolk's Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambitious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambitious/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> This is a (long-overdue) commission for Ambitious as a prize for the 2015 Inceptiversary Bingo. I was asked to illustrate a scene from a WIP of theirs, in which Eames is the king of the magical Folk people. In this particular scene, Arthur is attending a magical forest festival, and both he and Eames are coming to new realisations about each other.
> 
> Many thanks go to Ambitious for providing me with such a wonderful idea to work from - it was a really fun excuse to indulge in all sorts of details and magical elements - and to Marourin for her encouragement and sharp eye for dodgy spots.
> 
> If you're interested in seeing how this painting developed, [these are the initial outfit ideas](http://i.imgur.com/LyLDYas.png), and here's [a .gif of screenshots taken along the way](http://i.imgur.com/UXJZVKW.gif), although it doesn't really give an accurate view of what a vomit of scribbles the initial sketches were, or the number of times I repainted the faces.


End file.
